The Path Before Us
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Astoria is waken up late one night and taken from her dorm. Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, she must make a choice that will change her life forever.


_**Written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 634, dark follower. Also meant as a sort of follow-up/tie-in to anyone who has read the Daphne Greengrass chapter of We are Stronger. **_

….

There a came a moment in a young girl's life where she had to make a very important choice. Up until this point, she had lived fairly comfortably, and received nearly everything she had ever asked for, within reason. She was well behaved (usually), loyal to her family and the Dark Lord (though some of their torture methods scared her a little), and was capable of maintaining the composure and charm expected of a Greengrass (except when she had attempted to permanently maim a girl in her Herbology class). But, after fifteen years, this young girl was going to be posed with a very difficult fork in the road that would define who she was for the rest of her life. On one path was the possibility of something darker than herself, darker than she had ever previously thought existed. There were untold treasures and reward down that path, which had been promised to her as more than worth the suffering. The other path promised little reward and much suffering; however, the young girl could maintain a decent life without all the struggles and issues that she had now.

Astoria Greengrass was about to make a choice.

….

Astoria wasn't sure _why _she'd been dragged out of bed at eleven at night. She certainly didn't understand why Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis, both Seventh Years that had never said a word to her before, had woken her up and marched her body-guard style downstairs. The Slytherin common room was empty as they walked, and neither of her captors would say a word as they walked her farther into the underbelly of the school; Astoria hadn't been to this part of the castle, as they walked past dungeons she had never seen before. The hallways were dimly lit with small torches that flickered with green-hued lights, and she shuddered as they passed over rat corpses. And, still, her house mates made no noise as they walked.

"In here," Millicent Bulstrode finally said, as they came up to a wooden door at the end of a very winding and dingy hallway. Astoria looked at the door with some trepidation, then back at the larger girl. It was small, just barely big enough for her to fit through, and there was an odd smear underneath the door, spilling into the hallway. She bent down to touch it, but Tracey pulled her up before she could figure out what the smear was. "I said _go in_, Greengrass. Don't be daft." Millicent said, pushing her into the room. Astoria turned to ask why she was here, but Millicent merely ducked, nearly crawling to fit, and stood up in the little room, which really just led to another hallway. The smear, a purple-black colour in the sudden brightness, covered most of the floor, and she shuddered, wondering what had happened here.

"Come on, Greengrass," Tracey said in a sullen tone, like she didn't appreciated having to play baby-sitter to the Fourth Year before her. Astoria nearly commented on the ridiculousness of the situation, but one glance from the gigantic Millicent made the brunette fall silent; Astoria was brave, sometimes to the point of recklessness, but she'd rather live to fight another day than make a statement. Instead, Tracey waved her down the hallway, which was even darker than the one they've come out of. There was only a poorly lit torch every few metres, torches which barely cast any light into the shadowed hallway. She scowled as her shoes kept bumping into strange objects that she couldn't see in the dark. She swore she could hear Tracey snickering behind her, but this was no time to start a fight, so she pressed on.

As they walked, Astoria began to think about all the different scenarios that might have led to this late night walk down creepy hallways that _shouldn't _exist in a school. She couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong, recently; she hadn't talked back to any teachers, she hadn't gotten into any fights. (Astoria could be strong and resourceful, when called upon. At least, that's the way she saw it; Professor McGonagall seemed to see it more as overly-independent and disturbingly violent, according to a letter she'd sent home to Astoria's parents, once.) Usually, the sort of people who disappeared in the night were students who were suspected to be assisting the Order or Dumbledore's Army, that idiotic students' group that thought they were helping everyone. (In reality, they were only making it worse. The Carrows were cracking down on every misconduct, in an effort to bring the rebellion to a halt. Astoria had seen First Years _bleed_, tears pouring, as they babbled on and on, saying anything they could to get the Carrows off their backs.)

Suddenly, Millicent grabbed the back of Astoria's robes, bringing her to a standstill. They had come to another door, this one more solid and sturdy looking than the last. Tracey made a 'wait here' sort of gesture, and slid past the two other Slytherin girls, slipping up to the door. Astoria could vaguely hear voices inside, and she wondered if there was some sort of questioning going on inside. Maybe some little kid had been caught out at night, or they'd captured one of the D.A. members that always seemed to be running around. But, if this was some sort of interrogation, why were they dragging _Astoria _into it? Yeah, she'd roughed up a couple of kids here and there, but Astoria had never been pulled from her bed just to cast a couple of curses on some stupid child who'd been running around the school. Astoria could hear Pansy Parkinson's voice loud and clear as she yelled at someone inside; there was another, softer voice that also sounded familiar, though she couldn't quite place it.

Just then, Flora and Hestia Carrow, the twin nieces of the Carrows, came down the dank hallway, standing behind her. Millicent gave Astoria one last sick, twisted grin, before opening the door into the interrogation room. She and Tracey walked inside, leaving the door propped open. The other two girls stepped up, and each placed their own shoulder next to Astoria's. On either side of Astoria, Flora and Hestia stood silently, and she shivered, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what she had done to warrant such protection. She certainly wasn't _that _important, that she needed to have two guard on her at all times; no one had ever had to guard her before, like she was a dangerous criminal who might run away. (Though, Astoria had to admit, she was somewhat tempted to made a run for it just then. The situation was making her uncomfortable.)

"Millicent, bring in little Greengrass, will you?" Astoria heard Pansy say inside and, a second later, an "Alright." from Millicent was heard, and then she was being pushed towards the door against her will, so that she could see inside the room. Her older sister, Daphne, was in chains, pinned down to a table that was covered in blood. The older girl was heaving, her face covered in sweat as she stared at her sister from across the room. Astoria moved to be closer, but Flora and Hestia locked elbows with her, keeping her on the threshold of the room, so that she could be seen, but not do anything. Astoria wanted to call out to her sister, but they were already pulling her back out into the dark.

She heard Pansy say, "See, Daphne? This is what happens to those who betray the Dark Lord. But don't worry-all you really need is some _re-conditioning_. You need to have your morals….adjusted, is all. There's nothing to cry about, really, you'll be fine soon enough, just as long as you cooperate with us. We don't want to hurt you, Daphne. We're only here to help." Astoria wanted to shout, wanted to claw Pansy Parkinson's eyes out. Millicent Bulstrode smirked at her, walking over, and twisted Astoria's arm. She could see the desire in Millicent's eyes, so clearly calling for her to scream, to submit, but Astoria Greengrass was a strong, resilient girl. There was a crack of bones, and Astoria shrieked with pain, tears springing to her eyes. She peeked at her left arm, and gagged, seeing the jagged shape it had been bent into. The bone was showing, and her arm was twisted the wrong way, and Astoria's stomach churned. She gagged again before vomiting on the floor, pain over-taking her, as she nearly fell to the ground. Someone caught her, holding her up, and there was laughter all around, girls laughing at her and taunting her, carrying her into a brightly lit room with another girl laying on a table.

The girl on the table was screaming, and Astoria's head pounded as she tried to figure out where she was. Why was she here, with this girl? Why was she screaming, and the lights so bright? Her head swam as someone pushed a wand into her right hand, telling her to attack the girl on the table. Astoria stood there, bewildered, and nearly collapsed. ("Do it, Greengrass. Use the Cruciatus. She's our enemy, she's trying to kill you. Dammit, Greengrass, curse her.") The girl on the table was still yelling, and Astoria was so confused, her head spinning wildly as the noise around her swelled. ("Astoria, don't. Don't! Think about what you're doing. Please, please, Astoria.") She wanted the noise to go away, and she raised the wand in her hand, pointing it at the girl. ("_Crucio._") The girl shrieked even louder, but there was a weird gagging along with her screaming, as if she was struggling to breath, and Astoria wanted to smack her, to make her shut up.

"Astoria! It's Daphne!" the girl yelled as Astoria's spell weakened a bit, and Astoria's eyes seemed to clear. The girl on the table _was _her sister, and she was covered in blood and her own vomit, looking haggard and worn. She was sobbing and sweating, looking at Astoria with desperate eyes, begging her sister to stop. Astoria dropped the wand, trying to get near her sister, but Millicent grabbed her, holding her aloft in a strange bear hug. ("Give me my sister back! Give her back!") Daphne seemed woozy, as her eyes fluttered constantly, and Astoria sobbed, wondering if she had accidentally killed her only sister; but, no, Daphne was still breathing shallowly, and Astoria reached for her with her good arm. ("Let me alone! She's my sister, let me alone! I've got to help!")

"She's a traitor, Astoria, don't you see that?" Pansy said calmly, slipping in front of Astoria, effectively blocking the two Greengrass sisters from seeing each other. "Daphne has been helping the Order and the D.A. to stop us from fulfilling our goals. She has been aiding members of the D.A. through food and medicine; she is a traitor, and no longer worthy to be called your sister. Can't you see, Astoria? She is no longer one of us-you really _must _let her go. Besides, we still need you, Astoria, with your fiery passion and your skill at charms. Just do as I ask; denounce your sister, and you can go."

"No!" Astoria shrieked, writhing out of Millicent's grasp. She fell to the floor, and got back up slowly, her head pounding. The side of her head was wet, and her nightgown was crusted with blood, but she looked up at Pansy with determination. Though she looked like a ragged, vagabond compared to perfectly poised Pansy, she did not back down, looking at the pug-faced girl with a burning rage. "Leave me alone. I hate you, I hate _all _of you. You're horrible people for what you're doing; I can't believe I tried to help…" She scowled at the floor for a second, before looking up at Pansy's ice blue eyes. "You're a _bitch_, Pansy Parkinson!" Astoria shrieked loudly before taking off down the hallway, her blood pumping as she tried to stay upright, running harder than she had ever run in her life. Her left arm dangled uselessly and her legs hurt, but she still ran, up and out of the dungeons, all the way to the seventh floor. All the way to the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore's Army. She didn't know if anyone followed, and she didn't care. She just ran.

….

"Should I go after her?" Millicent asked of Pansy with a furious glint in her eyes, looking down the hallway where the younger Greengrass had taken off. Daphne was still sprawled on the table, unconscious and unmoving, but still breathing. Pansy, who was still standing in the middle of the room with a look of shock on her face, glanced first at Daphne, then the empty hallway. She shook her head as if trying to clear her mind, and a malicious smile spread across the Slytherin girl's face, as if a particularly beautiful and evil idea had come to mind. She shook her head, shooing Flora and Hestia out, leaving just Millicent, Tracey, Pansy, and an unconscious Daphne.

"We've still got Daphne," Pansy said calmly, smiling down at the girl, a cold fire dancing in her head. She smirked up at Millicent, and the bigger girl shuddered. Everyone was afraid of Pansy Parkinson these days, afraid of the power she held, and what she could do to a person, if they crossed her. Millicent was one of the lucky few that could say they were working _with _Pansy, and not laying on the floor in pain, but she was still afraid of that possibility, still aware it existed. "We've got Daphne, we've got a Greengrass. She might need some….adjustment, but she'll fine. I'd prefer Astoria, but Daphne will do well enough for what we need."

The screams echoed in the chambers for hours afterwards.


End file.
